


Почти

by naya_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naya_k/pseuds/naya_k
Summary: Фик на злободневную в то время тему "как вытащить Дина из ада". Шел 2008 год )





	Почти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на розовый кинк-фест

В его кошмарах всегда так – будто кто-то водит жирным пальцем по стеклу. Разводы, смешение красок, которые никто никогда не стал бы смешивать, действия замедленные, будто кто-то хочет, чтобы он побыл в этом кошмаре еще дольше. Но когда все заканчивается, в мире проходит всего несколько секунд. 

В его кошмарах всегда все одинаково. Если выставить руку вперед – наткнешься на обычный воздух, иногда его даже можно пощупать, или на кресло с жестким ворсом, или на гладко отполированный шкаф. Что это был кошмар понимаешь, только когда просыпаешься. 

Вот сейчас он стоит по центру огромного шумного города. Он не так часто бывал в мегаполисах, чтобы узнать город по одной только улице. Ривер-стрит написано на указателе. Он читает внимательно. Незнакомое место – первый призрак того, что он оказался в кошмаре, правда, все равно не гарантия, но уже хотя бы что-то. Его толкают в плечо прохожие, он стоит прямо посередине тротуара, и ему на встречу движется толпа. Она оборачивается вокруг него, как огромный язык, зажимая все сильнее, а в нос бьет запахом одеколона, кожи и пота. 

Он стоит несколько минут, разинув рот, пытаясь не моргать, и будто плывет за течением шума, за гудками машин, криками людей, гулом шагов по тротуару, хлопаньем дверей. Кто-то сзади похлопывает его по плечу, но он даже оборачивается не сразу, не в силах сбросить оцепенение какой-то новой реальности.  
\- Ты так и будешь здесь стоять? – спрашивает его человек за спиной, поразительно знакомым голосом.  
Он оборачивается резко, почти утыкаясь ему в самую грудь. И в первое мгновение видит только плотно застегнутую куртку, переброшенную через плечо сумку и яркий красный значок на ремне, на котором нарисована огромная машина. Сэму даже кажется поначалу, что это Импала, он вообще плохо разбирается в машинах. Но нет – эта больше походит на грузовик, только с огромными колесами. Он боится смотреть этому человеку в лицо, но все равно спрашивает:  
\- Дин?  
\- Что? Я тебя не слышу! – орет тот прямо ему в ухо, чуть подымаясь на цыпочках и пытаясь переорать подъезжающий к остановке автобус.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает он, - Как тебя зовут?

Так получается всегда, что они сами находят его. Встают перед ним, смотрят на него глазами Дина, и спрашивают голосом Дина что-то совсем простое, вроде «который час?». Его зовут Джеймс Салливан, он автомеханик и еще немного студент, но только потому что отец решил так за него. У него сегодня отвратительный день. На работе попался слишком недовольный клиент, университет он прогулял, а посреди улицы случайно наткнулся на какого-то парня, который мешал ему пройти. Они пьют пиво в баре через два квартала, Сэм склоняется прямо к его плечу, а Джеймс чокается с ним огромной толстой кружкой пива.

Иногда Сэм думает, расскажет ли он обо все этом Дину, когда найдет. «Ты мог бы быть автомехаником, с воооот такими волосами!» - сказал бы он, и Дин бы точно тогда не вписался в поворот. Волосы у Джеймса действительно вот такие, почти как у Эша, длинные с выкрашенными в красный прядями. Смешно это видеть на парне с Диновым лицом. Сэм и смеется, разбрызгивая пивную пену и отфыркиваясь.  
Он говорит, что он приезжий. С ними все равно легко, с людьми в точности как Дин, только не Дин. Сэм это выучил через несколько снов, только тогда, в первый раз с Джеймсом удивился, когда он вдруг предложил ему подсобку у себя в мастерской.  
\- Там даже тюфяк какой-то есть. Но главное крыша не протекает! Для машин это очень важно. Ну и для тебя, думаю, тоже не последнее значение имеет, - и подмигнул.

Если Сэма потом cпросить, что он помнит лучше всего из каждого мира, он ответит – несоответствия. Джеймс, к примеру, вегетарианец. Сэм долго смеялся, когда тот вытащил из своего гамбургера мясную лепешку.   
\- А что, - спросил Джеймс, когда Сэм подавился картошкой от смеха, - меня мама учила, что коровы тоже люди и жить хотят.

Первое время он все равно называл их Динами про себя. Дин номер один, Дин номер два и так далее. Так было проще считать, вроде как зарубки оставлять на дощечке. Дойдешь до счастливого номера, выиграешь настоящего. Джеймс был Дином номер один, когда они только встретились. Когда они расстались, он все-таки запомнил его как Джеймса Салливана, который был похож на Дина разве что только лицом.

В его кошмарах всегда так – никогда не знаешь, где тебя ждет поворот, а указателей почему-то никто не ставит. И именно так он просыпается как-то утром, стоя посредине леса и отплевываясь от паутины, в которую влетел еще во сне. Не видно ничего, за гущей ветвей не проглядывает даже луна, и он различает только пару веток впереди, похожих на длинные пальцы инопланетян с картинок фантастических книг. Они тянутся к нему, узловатые суставы покрыты каким-то мохом. И почти не удивляется, когда к его спине приставляют дуло винтовки. Будь он чуть любопытнее, обязательно поразмышлял бы, почему все Дины обязательно подходят к нему со спины. И почему он совершенно уверен, что это тоже Дин, Дин номер восемь.

Дина номер восемь зовут Дилан. И когда Сэм оборачивается, тот светит ему прямо в глаза налобным фонариком. И Сэм щурится, потирая глаза.  
\- Стив? – спрашивает Дин номер восемь.  
\- Сэм, - представляется Сэм.

Стив оказывается другом Дилана, которого убили в Ираке. Ничего странного, думает Сэм, у Джеймса был младший брат, который умер при пожаре. И если он в каждой реальности встречает клонов своего брата, логично предположить, что здесь есть и клоны его самого. Наверное, забавно было бы их встретить. Только он не себя здесь ищет. Ему иногда интересно, не устраивают ли демоны этот аттракцион специально. Можно ведь даже рекламу давать – «Найди себя», «Найди друга», а потом транслировать по кабельному телевидению трогательные воссоединения. 

Дилан кормит его консервами и поит виски из фляжки, которая пахнет рыбой и какими-то водорослями. Они находятся в каком-то лагере, повсюду военные, огромные прожекторы по периметру освещают территорию. Он не спрашивает, где они, не спрашивает, для чего этот лагерь: он уже начинает понимать, что вся эта обстановка – только декорации, причем очень плохо прорисованные. Или это только кажется ему, с избытка сна.

К десятому миру, к десятому Дину, к десятому сну, когда он просыпается посреди больничной палаты, он сначала сидит, не двигаясь, на холодном полу и смотрит на человека в белой рубашки, забившегося в самый угол. Человек раскачивается, спрятав голову в коленях, длинные белые рукава рубахи делают его похожим на Арлекино. У человека голые ступни, он пожимает пальцы, когда наклоняется вперед. Сэм точно знает, что это Дин номер десять. Сэм точно знает, что, пожалуй, не хочет знать его имени.

Если искать несоответствия и в этом мире, Сэм бы с уверенностью мог бы сказать, что это вообще не Дин. И почти боится увидеть себя в надзирателе, который приходит вечером с подносом еды. Тот даже не обращает на него внимания, не обращает внимания на человека в обычной одежде, сидящего прямо по центру белой комнаты. Возможно, он не видит его даже, впрочем, это хорошо укладывается в общую систему его кошмаров.

Он проводит с человеком в смирительной рубашке три дня. Он называет его просто – номер десять. Номер десять двигается так, будто кто-то постоянно нажимает на паузу на его пульте управления. Замирает посреди комнаты, вытянув руки, а через несколько мгновений дергается всем телом, будто пленка заедает, и опять идет куда-то. Только не прямо, прямо номер десять двигаться не умеет. Из его рта слюна капает прямо на белую рубашку, в районе груди та вся в мутноватых небольших разводах.

Он привык, нет, ему нравится думать, что ни один мир не зависит от его желания. Он только открывает глаза, а дальше просто видит. Даже говорить необязательно, они все говорят сами. Единственное, что от него зависит – это желание продолжать. Он смотрит на огромную спираль царапин на стене, на то, как человек в смирительной рубашке чешет щетину на подбородке и надеется, что в этом случае стакан скорее окажется наполовину полон, а не наполовину пуст.

А потом он перестает считать. И перестает запоминать имена. Если бы из кошмара в кошмар сохранялась записная книжка, возможно, он записывал бы их, только он с такой же вероятностью может проснуться как голым, так и в женской одежде. Куда уж тут до бумаги с ручкой. Он просто запоминает о каждом что-то, чего никогда не видел в Дине. Джеймс, который любит дикие прически, Дэн, который не пропускает ни одного футбольного матча любимой команды, Джордж, который давно развелся и по которому плачет реабилитационная клиника, Дилан, который, наверное, классный пехотинец, Даг, который любит собак.

Дина за номером больше сотни зовут Дэвид. В его кошмарах всегда так – если тебе кажется, что все спокойно, значит сейчас президент держит руку на красной кнопке. Дэвид работает лесничим. У него старая потрепанная куртка, порванные на коленках штаны и такой же хмурый взгляд, какой бывает у Дина, когда у Импалы начинает что-то барахлить. Они живут вместе несколько недель. И когда Сэм приходит к нему в постель поздно ночью, тот только отбрасывает одеяло со своей стороны. Сэм не может управлять миром, однако ни один Дин из этих реальностей никогда не говорил ему нет.

Дэвид спрашивал его, как он здесь очутился. Сэм говорил ему, что ищет кое-кого.  
\- Любовника? – он положил руку Сэму на плечо, и под ее тяжестью Сэму хотелось согнуться.  
\- Почти, - отвечал Сэм, повторяя про себя, что в его кошмарах слова также нереальны, как и все окружающее.

Он рассказывает Дэвиду под утро, что может исчезнуть. Он никогда раньше не задумывался, что бывает с Динами, которых он оставляет позади. Просто открывает глаза, будто через дорогу переходит, а никто ведь никогда не задумывается, что становится с теми, кто не успел на этот зеленый. Перейдут в следующий раз, или пойдут другой дорогой. Шли же как-то до этого.

Но Дэвиду он рассказывает на всякий случай. Тот понимает это по-своему, молча встает и готовит завтрак – какую-то кашу на травах, которых в лесу до чертиков. У каши вкус микстуры от кашля, Дэвид говорит, что она полезна, и Сэм съедает ее целиком, скучая по Диновым гамбургерам из Макдональдса.

\- Ты говорил, что я похож на него, - как-то спрашивает Дэвид, вычищая старое ружье. И в этот момент он так похож на Дина, как не походил еще никто из всех его кошмаров.  
Сэм не отвечает ему ничего на это. Он и не думает, что Дэвиду действительно нужен ответ.

В его кошмарах всегда так, как бывает в обычных кошмарах. Он открывает глаза, сидя на какой-то огромной коробке, а вокруг – много железных брусьев, разбросанных по огромному полю, несколько больших сорванных полотен с пейзажами, куча мусора и пара не до конца разобранных дома, которые больше напоминают огромные гаражи, а не дома. Дин под каким-то номером стоит перед ним, держа в руках отломанный кусок чего-то непонятного, и смотрит на него так, будто увидел призрака.  
\- Джаред? – тихо спрашивает он.  
\- Сэм, - спокойно отвечает Сэм. В конце концов все равно будет так, как захочет он.  
Дин под каким-то номером смеется, откидывая этот кусок в сторону, и подходит к нему.  
\- Я думал, у тебя съемки. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Ищу кое-кого…  
\- Дина, да? – ухмыляется Дин под каким-то номером.

Этого Дина зовут Дженсен, и он актер. Сэм чуть ли не выбил из него все, что тот знал про Дина, а Дженсен думал, что это часть какой-то игры. Во всяком случае, он смеялся постоянно и вспоминал больше про какие-то приколы со съемок. В этой реальности никогда не существовало ни Дина, ни Сэма, как, впрочем, ни в какой другой из тех, в которых он успел побывать. Но почему-то именно эта реальность казалась ему самой страшной из всех. 

Они сидели на этом огромном ящике, куда когда-то складывали пистолеты и ножи, которыми они с Дином охотились, а Сэм только и думал, что это сон. Это сон, такой же как Дин в психушке, такой же, как Дин, который предлагал ему остаться, такой же сон, как Дин, играющий Дина.

В его кошмарах всегда так – если не принимать их всерьез, за это можно хорошо поплатиться потом. Особенно в этой игре, где только пожелай перестать, вмиг вернешься обратно к Бобби, который чертит что-то на полу с увлеченностью пятилетнего ребенка, к книжкам, от одного взгляда на который его тошнит, к телу Дина, которое лежит в Импале под большим одеялом и которое он так и не похоронил.

Он разговаривает с Дженсеном посреди разрушенной съемочной площадке, слушая про то, как они создавали их мир, про то, как закрыли сериал после четвертого сезона, как раз когда Дин умер, и никто так и не узнал, спасет ли его Сэм. У Эрика был, конечно, план, только он не стал никому рассказывать, когда сериал прикрыли. Так что последнее, что отыграл Дженсен – это мертвое тело на заднем сидении Импалы. 

Иногда Сэм думает, что если бы он пожелал, он мог бы остаться в любой из этих реальностей. С Дэвидом, от которого даже пахнет Дином, с Дженсеном, в мире которого Дин даже не умирал никогда, с тем человеком в белой рубашке, где ему, похоже, самое место.

Когда он открывает глаза в уже непонятно который раз – все так, как в его кошмарах. Огни слишком яркие, душно и хочется чихать. И он идет по тропинке, раскаленный воздух обжигает ему кожу, но это ведь всего лишь сон, идет вверх по горе, почему-то босиком, а под ногами – осколки, какой-то мазут и острые камни. Идет, потому что знает, и здесь тоже должен быть Дин.

Он находит его сам, впервые сам. Тот сидит на вершине горы и курит, поджигая сигарету о летающие вокруг него искры.  
\- Что, пора домой? – ухмыляясь, говорит Дин.  
А Сэм думает, где он очнется в следующий момент и будет ли это реальностью. В конце концов в его кошмарах всегда так – в какой-то момент начинаешь в них верить.


End file.
